


Just For The Two Of Us

by 2honeycomb_curls2



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball Player Kyle Broflovski, Coming Out, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Football Player Stan Marsh, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2honeycomb_curls2/pseuds/2honeycomb_curls2
Summary: What Stan and Kyle had was untouchable. It was just for the two of them, nobody else.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Just For The Two Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I call this story: A piece that took way longer than it should have where I used far too many adjectives

"Not to be a buzzkill, but, I think we should leave right now." Kyle whispered, giving Stan a wistful look.

They were squeezed close together in a cozy little diner booth, sat across from Kenny and Cartman, who were arguing about the twenty bucks Cartman owed the blonde for something or other. They all knew it was a futile effort, Cartman owed the three of them at least a collective two thousand, but he had no intention of paying even a cent of it.

"Someone's awful eager to get back to my house." Stan whispered back suggestively, with a grin that was anything but suggestive. Kyle matched that with an innocent smile of his own.

"I just really wanna watch movies and cuddle." He said, shrugging, which caused Stan to grin even wider as he slid out of the booth, catching Kenny's attention as he took Kyle's hand and helped him out as well. 

"You guys are leaving already?" Kenny pouted, but he didn't look too upset. 

"I promised Stan I would help him work on his social studies project tonight, and it's gonna talk a while so, the sooner we get started the better." Kyle lied casually, as he had found himself doing a lot since the two had gotten together a few months prior. 

"Pssh, social studies project my ass. You guys are just leaving early because you wanna bone each other." Cartman said loudly.

Kyle bit down on a grin, flashing Stan a hardly noticeable, knowing look before responding. "Cartman, just because you have a thing for me doesn't mean Stan and I are gay."

"I do not have a thing for you, god dammit! You stupid Jew!" He squawked, face going red as Kenny snickered.

"Whatever, Cartman. See ya guys at school on Monday. Later, Kenny." Stan said, moving towards the door, followed closely by Kyle.

"Bye, guys!" Kenny called after them before resuming his argument with Cartman, picking up right where the two had left off. 

Stan held the car door open for Kyle, who smiled sweetly up at his boyfriend as he climbed in. As soon as they pulled out of the parking lot, Stan's hand was on his thigh as he drove, music floating softly from the radio. A bit of comfortable silence passed before Kyle spoke up again. "Cartman is such an idiot."

A smile tugged at the corner of Stan's lips. "Yeah, but he was right about us being gay."

Kyle rolled his eyes, putting his hand over Stan's own on his thigh. "He said we're gay because he thinks it's insulting, not because he actually knows anything. He's still an idiot."

"No argument from me there." Stan glanced over at the redhead. "Do you think he actually has a thing for you?"

Kyle snorted. "Probably. Why, you jealous?"

"Of Cartman? Every day of my life." He teased, loving the breathless little laugh Kyle let out at that.

"Well, as you should be. I was totally planning on dumping you for him. Don't worry, though. I'd let you down gently. It's not you, it's me." He teased.

"You're such a dick." Stan chuckled. "Remind me again why I'm dating you?"

"Because I have a rockin' body and am exponentially better than you in every way."

"Oh, yeah. That's it." Stan said as a joke, although he was certain every word of the statement was true.

It was just after ten when they pulled into Stan's driveway, Stan giving Kyle's thigh one last squeeze before they separated and made their way to the front door. Shelly was sitting on the couch, watching some god-awful reality TV show. "What's up, turds?"

"Where are mom and dad?" Stan asked, pointedly ignoring the oh-so affectionate nickname Shelly had been using since they were children.

"They're in their room. Probably having sex." She answered, eyes still glued to the television.

"Aw, sick, dude." Stan said, scrunching up his face. Shelly shrugged, and Stan tugged Kyle in the direction of the stairs by his shoulder. 

"I'm gonna take a leak real quick." Kyle stated, already making his way to the bathroom. "When I get in there I'm expecting you to be ready for cuddles."

"Roger that." Stan saluted before disappearing into his bedroom. He shucked the skinny jeans and sweater he had been wearing, grabbing some old pajama bottoms out of his dresser and throwing on the first t-shirt he could find on the ground.

Kyle slipped into the room a moment later, shutting the door behind him and locking it. "Sleep shirt." He demanded, and Stan tossed him an old shirt of his before sitting down on his bed. 

Kyle shimmied out of his baby blue jeans, Stan grinning gently at the sight of his boyfriend struggling to get the jeans off his ankles, leaving him in only his boxers and shirt, which he quickly slipped off and replaced with Stan's. It was his old Metallica one, with all the holes in it from excessive wear. It was slightly too big for Kyle, which wasn't a common theme in Stan's clothes since they were close in stature, Kyle only about a half a foot shorter. 

Kyle turned to Stan, and he looked so adorable that Stan cracked a dazed grin, holding out an open palm that Kyle accepted.. "Bring that ass over here, baby." He yanked Kyle onto his lap, who giggled as Stan playfully kissed his neck.

"Stop talking like a perv." He teased, slapping the taller boy's chest.

"Why, is it getting you all hot and bothered?" Stan teased back, biting his lip and wagging his eyebrows dramatically.

Kyle rolled his eyes fondly, giggling again. "Yup. You got me. I get extremely turned on when you talk like an old white man catcalling an underage girl."

"You wound me. Right here." Stan patted his chest, over his heart.

"Would a kiss make it better?"

"Absolutely, it would." Stan remarked, looking up at him expectantly.

"Too bad." Kyle said simply, rolling off of Stan and laying back on the bed. Stan groaned.

"Dude, you are such a tease."

"Yeah. Now, get over here and cuddle me." He said firmly, and Stan obliged, spooning him thoroughly as they chatted idly about nothing and everything, until eventually Kyle stopped getting replies to his sleepy questions, and he felt Stan's chest moving up and down slowly against his back, drifting off to sleep himself in his boyfriend's arms.

///

Lunchtime was always an event with Cartman around, as everyone in the same grade as him had learned early on in their academic careers. Today was no different, Kyle thought, as he listened disinterestedly to whatever petty drama he was squabbling on about today, focusing instead on the hand squeezing his under the table. "Cartman, you are so full of shit." Kyle remarked.

"Nuh-uh, Kahl." Cartman argued. "It's true. Wendy totally has a huge crush on me. How does it feel, Stan, knowing your ex girlfriend is totally in love with me?"

"I thought Wendy was dating Bebe." Stan responded with a blank stare.

"Yeah, I heard that too." Token stepped in. The table broke out into a chorus of agreement, leaving Cartman gaping at Stan. 

"Stan, you stupid asshole! This is all your fault!" Cartman whined.

"How?"

"Because! You totally turned Wendy gay with your micro penis!"

"Definitely didn't fact check that one." Kyle said, just loud enough for Stan to hear, who cackled.

"What?" Cartman demanded petulantly."What did you say that's so funny, you dirty Jew?"

"Just that if you're sure it's a small dick that made Wendy gay, then there's no way in hell Heidi doesn't like chicks after being with you."

The lunch table howled with laughter, and Cartman slammed his fist on the table as he muttered angrily, the sheer force of which knocked Kenny's spoon off the table. "Jesus, Cartman." Kenny groaned, bending down to pick it up. Kyle and Stan ripped their hands away from each other as if they had been burned. When Kenny came back up, spoon in hand, Kyle looked him over to be sure he still had the same nonchalant expression on his face, before tentatively grabbing Stan's hand back.

After the lunch bell rang, everyone packed up, making their way towards their next classes. Kyle walked Stan to his calculus class before making his way towards his own classroom, missing the weight of Stan's hand in his own.

///

"Go Kyle! Fucking destroy them!" Stan screamed over the crowd, earning a few dirty glares from agitated mothers.

Kenny chuckled beside him. "Yeah, Kyle! Fuck them up!" He added, clapping loudly. 

They were packed tightly together in the bleachers of the school gymnasium, watching Kyle wipe the floor with the opposing team. At least, Stan thought he was wiping the floor with them. He wasn't really watching the scoreboard, only Kyle in those fantastic little shorts. 

Cartman was seated next to Stan (against his wishes) munching noisily on a bag of popcorn. "You guys, Kahl is so bad at this." Cartman said surely.

"Shut up, Cartman. He's literally winning." Stan defended.

"Yeah, dude. You're just jealous because you don't have an ass like that."

Stan snapped his gaze away from Kyle to stare unblinkingly at Kenny. "What?"

"Don't tell me you don't think he has the nicest ass in the grade. Maybe even the school."

"I, uh- I-"

"I'd go gay for that fine Kosher ass." Kenny said, staring lustfully out at the game.

"Stop talking about Kyle's ass." Stan snarled, earning an amused look from Kenny. He was looking at his friend like he was watching him try to solve a riddle. "Why not? Does it make you angry?"

"No! I just don't think Kyle would like to be objectified like that." He said slowly. And then, just to cover himself, "And anyway, I don't wanna think about Kyle's ass any more than I have to."

"Oh, I'm sure." Kenny said smugly.

"God, can you fags shut up?" said Cartman. "If I hear one more word about Kahl's fat ass, I'm gonna vomit."

Stan spent the rest of the game alternating between watching Kyle intently and shooting discreet glares at Kenny, who shot back his own pleased gazes. The South Park Cows ended up winning, and Kyle highfived his teammates before jogging over to greet his friends. 

"You were fucking amazing, dude!" Stan beamed proudly, wanting desperately to pull Kyle close and squeeze him tightly, but he was acutely aware of all the people around them.

"Thanks." Kyle replied breathlessly, panting heavily. "They weren't that good, though. It was an easy win. No big deal."

"Don't sell yourself short, man." Kenny said sweetly, squeezing Kyle's shoulder, sending Stan a taunting glance as he did so. Stan clenched his jaw.

"As much as I'd love to hand around, and fag out about how average Kahl is at basketball, I gotta head home. Those nachos I had before the popcorn are not agreeing with my stomach. Later, assholes. " Cartman commented, before stalking off.

"Yup, I should go, too. My brother wants his car back so he can go get high with his loser friends. Seriously, though. You did amazing, Kyle." Another shoulder squeeze and a raised brow in Stan's direction and Kenny was off, Stan shooting death glares at his retreating figure.

"What was that all about?" Kyle laughed, and Stan just shook his head, gazing lovingly at the boy in front of him. 

"Nothing. Just Kenny being Kenny. Wanna head back to your place?" 

Kyle nodded pleasantly, and they headed in the direction of the school parking lot, hands brushing as they walked side by side. It was a quiet night, and Stan insisted on taking the long way to the parking lot, going around the school. Kyle was too high on endorphins to argue like he usually would, so they started making the trek. 

When they had made it to a point where Stan couldn't hear or see anyone around them, he pulled on Kyle's wrist, pushing him up against the school's brick wall and kissing him roughly. Kyle reciprocated eagerly,running his hands through Stan's raven locks. 

"You're mine." Stan whispered against his lips, hands squeezing Kyle's ass through his basketball shorts. "My boyfriend."

"Yours." Kyle agreed, moaning in the back of his throat when his boyfriend kissed along his jaw. "Stan." He sighed happily.

"By the way." Stan paused, pressing another deep kiss to his lips. "Your ass looks fucking amazing in these shorts."

"Well, maybe if you're extra nice tonight and let me pick the music in the car, you can join me in the shower and see my ass without the shorts."

"Deal."

///

"I'm hungry. You guys want me to heat up a frozen pizza?"

"Sure, I could eat." Kenny said from his position at Kyle's desk, not looking up from his textbook."

"Stan?" Kyle asked, turning to face him. "Pizza?"

"Yup. I'm down." He answered, giving Kyle his biggest puppy dog eyes. "And while you're down in the kitchen can you make me some chocolate milk? Pretty please?"

Kyle rolled his yes. "Yes, I'll make you some chocolate milk. Be right back." He left the room, and Stan focused back on the equations he was working on. He frowned down at his paper, realizing the answer he had gotten didn't match any of the multiple choice answers. Erasing his work, he started again. Isolate the variable, substitute the isolated variable. Or was he supposed to substitute before he isolated? Sighing, Stan glanced around the room distractedly, eyes landing on Kenny, who was staring at him intently.

"What?" Stan asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious. 

"You have a hickey." He said casually.

Stan's hands flew to his neck, trying to cover it from Kenny's prying gaze. "What? Where?"

Kenny just sat back in the swivel chair, looking smug. "I lied. There's no hickey. But from the way you reacted, I can telly you've definitely been bumping uglies with somebody."

"Oh, gross, dude. Don't phrase it like that." He complained, trying not to panic at the situation he had found himself in.

"Who is it?" Kenny asked, leaning forward slightly.

Stan picked at the already-chipped black polish on his nails, directly avoiding Kenny's gaze. "Wendy." He lied quickly, saying the first girl's name that came to mind.

"Bullshit. You and i both know Wendy is doing it with Bebe." Kenny said, sounding slightly annoyed. "Come on, dude. Tell me."

Stan just shrugged, still explicitly dodging eye contact. He heard Kenny sigh, and felt his stomach twist a little. He hated making people upset with him, more than anything.

"Stan." Kenny said delicately. The tone of his voice was so un-Kenny. "You know you can tell me anything, right? We've been friends forever. I wanna be there for you."

Stan continued picking at his nails, wishing he could shrink into nothing. "I know." he replied weakly.

Kenny sighed again. "Do you?"

Stan shrugged. A moment of quiet, and then-

"Stan, I know it's Kyle."

Stan's head shot up, Kenny studying him as if he was some kind of small pet that had just been placed in a new environment. To be honest, that was kind of how he felt. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kenny scoffed. "You're not as slick as you think you are, tough guy. I saw you holding hands under the table last week."

"You can hold hands platonically. It's not just a romantic gesture." Stan supplied, though he sounded more defeated than anything.

"It's not just that." Kenny continued. "It's how you look at each other, how gentle you are with each other. I mean, Jesus, if I asked Kyle to get me some stupid chocolate milk he'd tell me to get it my god damn self."

Stan forced an empty laugh, before hugging his knees to his chest, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "Kenny. You can't tell anyone."

"Obviously, dude." He offered up a reassuring smile. "That's a total Cartman move."

Stan nodded, feeling a little better. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Don't be." 

Stan nodded again, feeling a weight being lifted off his shoulders. As much as he felt like crying, or screaming, or both simultaneously, it felt good to have one less person he had to lie to.

There was an easy quiet between the two of them, before Kyle returned with a pizza and a glass of chocolate milk for Stan, who accepted it gratefully. The three of them ate mostly in silence, each doing their own homework, separately but with the comfort of their combined presence. 

"Oh, Stan?" Kenny said after a while.

"Yeah?"

Kenny smirked. "I was lying earlier to make a point. You actually do have a hickey."

Kyle's eyes bulged, darting to Stan's neck as Stan flipped the blonde off absentmindedly. "Get fucked, Kenny."

///

Kyle loved Sundays. They were his own to relax. There was no school work for him to stress about, his parents mostly left him alone, and, best of all, there was no Cartman.

Kyle also loved Sundays because Stan usually had no obligations of his own, leaving his schedule open for aggressive adoration from his delightfully clingy boyfriend.

"Ike! Get out of my room!" Kyle scolded, dragging his boyfriend into the bedroom by his wrist.

"I'm looking for my comb."

Kyle rested his hands on his hips. "And why would your comb be in my room?"

"Because!" He defended. "You're always taking my stuff. You're a thief!"

"You are so dramatic. I don't have your comb. Get out." He insisted.

Ike frowned. "You can pound Stan's ass later. I need my comb."

"You can find your comb later. I need to pound Stan's ass." He retorted back smartly, shoving Ike out the door as he pretended to gag. "Out!"

"If you find my comb give it to me!" He said before the door was slammed in his face, Kyle giving his giggling boyfriend an exasperated glance.

"Your brother's an dweeb. If anyone is getting their ass pounded, it's you." Stan joked, sporting a contagiously goofy grin. 

Kyle pursed his lips. "You sound awful sure about that, considering you were last week's bottom."

"Touche. Seriously, though. Is an ass pounding on the table? Because..." Stan narrowly dodged the pillow that was thrown at his head. 

"I'm gonna pound your skull in if you don't sit the hell down and play Mario Kart with me. I've been practicing and you're seriously gonna eat my dust this time."

Stan raised his eyebrows. "That so?" He laughed giddily when Kyle nodded in response. "Alright, then. Guess I'll just have to prove you wrong."

Stan did not end up proving Kyle wrong, instead losing four games in a row. "You're cheating, you asshole." Stan accused lightheartedly. 

"You sound like Cartman." Kyle said simply. 

Stan threw his controller down, rolling over to tackle the boy beside him, who shrieked with laughter. They wrestled for a few minutes, Kyle getting the upper hand a couple of time before eventually being pinned down. "Hi." Stan whispered, their faces only inches apart. 

"Hi." Kyle whispered back, a soft giggle ghosting Stan's face. He looked into the pretty green eyes he loved for a moment, before swooping down to collide their lips. Kyle dissolved into the kiss, humming softly into the taller boy's mouth. 

"You really want me to pound that ass, huh?" Kyle teased as they broke apart. A laugh bubbled over Stan's lips. 

"I'm not opposed." Stan smirked.

Kyle bit his lip, flipping them over so that he was laying on top of his boyfriend, before kissing him tenderly again. Stan worked to deepen the kiss, licking into his mouth desperately. Kyle bit down on Stan's lip, ignoring the coppery taste of the blood he'd drawn as he tried to kiss him deeper still.

"Fuck." Stan sighed when he felt his hair being tugged. "You're amazing." 

Kyle's eyes crinkled. "There's no need to sweet-talk me. I was already planning on fucking you."

Stan faked a gasp. "Is that why you invited me here? To take advantage of me in my vulnerable state? For shame, Broflovski." 

"And what is this vulnerable state you speak of?"

"My willpower was weakened by my endless love for my beautiful boyfriend. Didn't you hear?"

"Shut the fuck up, you are so cheesy." Kyle bantered, but his cheeks were tinted a sweet shade of pink.

Stan placed his hand on Kyle's cheek, gazing up at him a mixture of lust and admiration. "I love you." He said, smiling gingerly before leaning upwards to capture his boyfriend's lips in another breathtaking kiss, this one gentler.

"We have to be quiet." Kyle reminded as he pulled away to slip off his shirt, Stan's hands instantly moving to touch the newly-exposed skin.

Kyle leaned in once again, kissing down Stan's neck and nipping at the column of his throat. Stan bit back a moan as Kyle worked, feeling hot all over. 

"Off." The redhead demanded, tugging at the hem of Stan's t-shirt. Stan was quick to listen to him, his shirt barely making it off his body before Kyle's lips were back on his and his hands were undoing his belt buckle. "You're beautiful." He whispered, sending shivers down his boyfriend's spine.

Kyle was quick to strip Stan's jeans off, leaving him in his boxers. Kyle left his position beside Stan, opting instead to sink down on his knees in front of him, kissing teasingly up and down his thighs. I took everything Stan had in him not to whine.

Kyle reached up to grab the waistband of his boxers, pulling those off as well and leaving Stan fully on display. The redhead gripped the base of his cock firmly, stroking lazily a few times as his free hand continued to rub soothing circles in Stan's thigh. He leaned forward, licking the tip lightly before taking almost the whole length in his mouth. 

Stan groaned, gripping the sheets under him tightly. "Fuck, you're good at that."

Kyle pulled off momentarily to shush him before wrapping his lips around him again. He knew just how to move, just how to work his mouth, to make Stan fall apart completely. He had spent hours hidden away in their bedrooms perfecting the skill.

After a moment he pulled off with a wet 'pop', pressing a final kiss to his thigh before standing to remove his own jeans and boxers. "Get the lube."

Stan moved to retrieve the bottle of lube Kyle kept in his bedside table, tossing it to him before laying back. Kyle coated his fingers with a generous amount of the liquid, positioning himself between Stan's legs. "Ready?" he asked, earning an eager nod. 

He inserted the first finger gently, taking delight in the way Stan writhed under him. After a moment he added a second, setting a comfortable pace. By the time he added a third finger, Stan was panting heavily. "Kyle." He grunted. "I need... I'm ready for more."

"You sure?" Kyle paused his actions, raising a questioning eyebrow at this boyfriend. 

Stan felt his heart overflow with affection at the limitless care he was shown. It was such a simple question but it meant the world to him that Kyle was determined to make him comfortable. "I'm sure."

That was all the confirmation Kyle needed, removing his fingers and picking up the lube bottle from where he had dropped it on the bed. An involuntary shock ran through Stan's body at the sound of the cap opening in the quiet room. He watched patiently as Kyle slicked himself up. 

Kyle grabbed the other boy's hips, pulling him closer and spreading his legs further apart to position himself at his entrance. "Remember to tell me if I'm hurting you." He murmured, reaching up momentarily to tuck a stray hair behind Stan's ear. They'd done this countless times before, but he always wanted to be sure.

"I will." He promised. 

That was enough for Kyle, who began pushing in slowly, watching in silent amazement at Stan's face scrunching up. Once he was all the way in he paused, giving Stan a moment to adjust. They breathed each other's air, eyes locked on each other. "Ok." Stan said after a moment. "You can move now."

And he did, slowly thrusting in and out, biting his lip to keep himself from making any loud noises. "Faster." Stan pleaded.

"Fu- fuck, Stan." He was moving at an even pace now, hands placed on either side of Stan's head for balance. "Fuck. You feel so good."

Stan moaned quietly, holding Kyle's forearms in a death grip. "Yeah, ditto."

Kyle huffed happily, pulling Stan's legs over his shoulders so he could pound into him at an angle. He took Stan's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. They moved together, Kyle thrusting forward and Stan snapping his hips forward to meet him in rhythm. On one particular thrust Kyle brushed his prostate, causing Stan's eyes to roll back in his head and a loud moan to slip past his lips. 

"Shh."

"Shit, Kyle." He was blissed out, pleasure rolling through his body in waves. "Tell me I feel good."

"You feel so fucking good. So tight." Kyle praised, thrusts becoming more erratic as he planted a kiss on Stan's lips to catch the sounds he was making. 

"Kyle. Ky, I'm gonna come." He whined, eyes squeezed shut. He finished biting down on his lip, scratching Kyle's back frantically to keep himself from shouting. Kyle came only a few seconds after, panting Stan's name.

They were silent for a moment, Kyle pulling out and flopping down to lay next to Stan, who opened his arms widely, an invitation that Kyle accepted promptly. "I love you." He said breathlessly. 

"I love you too." Stan replied instantly, almost instinctively.

A contented silence fell thickly over them, slow kisses being shared sparingly as they both put off getting up and leaving each other's arms. 

The moment, however, was broken by Kyle's bedroom door being slammed open. "Kyle, I found my- holy shit."

"What the fuck! Get out!" Kyle snapped, pushing Stan off of him and rushing to cover his (still very naked) body with his comforter.

"Dude, you didn't lock the door?" Stan panicked, rushing to do the same.

"I thought I did!" He looked back at the doorway where Ike was still standing, mouth wide open. "Ike! Get the fuck out! I'll come talk to you in a minute!" 

Ike jumped into action, slamming the door closed behind him as he disappeared down the hallway. "Fuck!" Kyle threw off the blanket, hopping out of bed and hurrying to pull his  
discarded clothes on. "I mean, seriously, what the fuck?" 

"Dude, what are you gonna do?"

Kyle threw Stan's clothes at him, running his hand through his hair anxiously. "Jesus Christ. Fucking talk to him, I think. I'll tell him- I'll tell him that if he tells mom and dad I'll bury him. I have a bunch of dirt on him. Oh God, what if he tells them anyway? They'll be so angry. What if I get kicked out, or-"

"Kyle. Breathe." 

"You fucking breathe, asshole." He gasped, only now realizing he was on the cusp of hyperventilating. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit."

"Kyle." Stan said again, now fully dressed. He took the boy's wrist, pulling him down to sit beside him on the bed and squeezing him tightly.. "It's ok. Everything's ok. Ike's not gonna tell. Calm down."

Kyle's breathing gradually started to slow, and Stan thought he was calming down until the painful gasps turned to small sobs. This was even more worrying. The boy often worked himself into a panic, pacing around anxiously and breathing unevenly, but Kyle hardly ever cried. "Ky, hey. Shh. It's ok." He tried to comfort, trying to pull his boyfriend even closer and accidentally pulling him into his lap. Kyle didn't seem to care, wrapping his arms around Stan's neck and burying his face in his shoulder.

Stan rubbed circles into Kyle's back as he rocked him back and forth, whispering softhearted reassurances into his auburn curls. After what felt like an hour but was likely only about five minutes, Kyle pulled off of him and stood up ramrod straight, wiping his eyes and collecting himself. "I'm just gonna go in there and get it over with." He said with false confidence, shooting Stan one final look before making his way to Ike's room.

He rapped gently on the door, waiting until he heard a muffled "come in" before walking in, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. Ike was stationed at his desk chair, looking at Kyle expectantly. Damn, he felt like Tweek right now. Too much pressure. 

"Hey." He said finally, because that seemed like a good place to start, but his voice cracked and he mentally slapped himself.

"I thought you were just joking about pounding Stan's ass." Ike said, clearly wanting to get straight to business. Kyle sighed, digging his socked toe into the carpet.

"Yeah, well." He said, as if that in itself was an explanation.

Ike cleared his throat. "So... you're, what? Gay? Bi? Pan?"

"You can't tell mom and dad." Kyle said quickly, rather than answering any of his little brother's questions. "You can't even think about telling them."

"Obviously I'm not gonna tell anyone." Ike said, seeming rather shocked that Kyle thought he would. "Kyle, I don't give a shit if you're screwing Stan."

Kyle eyed him warily. "You don't?"

"No. Well, actually." He pinched his lip. "I care that that's like a part of you, or whatever. Cuz you're my brother. But it's not like, life altering or anything. You're still my annoying older brother, now you're just my annoying older brother who bangs his best friend."

"Boyfriend." Kyle corrected nervously. "Stan is my boyfriend. Now."

Ike rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dude. Just lock the door next time so I don't have to walk in and see your boyfriend's naked ass."

"Well, maybe you should knock next time." Kyle scoffed. "So you're not gonna tell mom and dad?"

"Jeez, no. I already said that. Just trust me."

Kyle smiled. "Thanks, Ike." He slipped out of his room and back to his own, where Stan was waiting for him. Kyle reassured him that everything was under control, and when they ate dinner at the table with his parents, Ike graciously changed the subject when Sheila asked Stan if he was seeing any girls at the moment.

///

"We should have never agreed to this." Kyle groaned, leaning subtly against Stan. 

They were standing at a sketchy bus station somewhere in North Park with Cartman, Kenny, Craig, and Tweek. Stan had stupidly agreed for the both of them to go to some party in the town with Craig, who drove them there in his shitty old car that was always breaking down. So, of course, that's what it fucking did. Broke down at some random North Park party in the wee hours of the morning, leaving them stranded in stupid fucking North Park. Kyle really hated North Park. 

Cartman had suggested they call their parents, but Liane wasn't picking up and the rest of the boys were terrified of explaining that they weren't even IN South Park, let alone at Kenny's house where they had all told their parents they were staying the night, save for Kenny, whose parents didn't give a shit where he was and didn't have a working car.

Kenny suggested they should hitchhike home, and Kyle told him that was fucking stupid and that even if anybody did stop for six teenage boys, they were most likely a murderer. Cartman told Kyle he was being a dramatic Jew. Kyle told Cartman where he could shove his opinion and pulled out his phone to look up the nearest bus station. 

They had walked the excruciating ten miles to the station, and by the time they got there and scrounged up the money for six tickets (no thanks to Cartman) it was seven in the morning. The next bus was fortunately in only twenty minutes, plus the hour and a half it took to get to South Park, so they would likely still be able to get home before their parents got suspicious. 

Kyle used the five dollars he had left after ticket expenses to buy a family-sized bag of potato chips at the convenience store next door to the bus station for them to share, so they sat there quietly as they waited for the bus, all exhausted out of their minds and steadily growing irritated at Cartman for hogging the chips. Stan's hand kept ghosting over Kyle's waist like he wanted to put his arm around it, but he refrained. "What are you gonna do about your car, Craig?" Kyle broke the silence, realizing Craig's car was still parallel parked across the street from the house the party had been at. 

Craig shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe get Clyde to drive me back out here on Monday and see if I can fix it? Or call a local mechanic, or... something."

"What are you gonna tell your dad?" Asked Tweek, who seemed to be twitching a little more than usual.

"I'll just tell him it broke down on the way home and that it's in the shop. He's kind of stupid, so he'll believe basically anything I tell him." Stan nodded numbly at that, thinking vaguely of his own dad who was stupid and easy to deceive. 

Their bus pulled up to the station and Kyle tried impassively to get the chip bag back from Cartman, who simply rolled it up and called Kyle a greedy Jew. Kyle was too tired to argue, letting him have it. The boys filed onto the bus, moving to sit in the back where no other passengers were. Stan sat next to the window, Kyle slumping heavily into the seat next to him and pulling his hat that he'd pulled out of storage for the particularly chilly night over his eyes. 

Stan gazed unseeingly out the window as the bus started it's route, listening idly as Cartman and Kenny chatted in the seats in front of them. At some point he felt a weight occupying his shoulder and turned to see Kyle resting his head on him, dozing peacefully. Stan smiled dazedly down at his boyfriend, resting his cheeks atop his head and closing his eyes. 

He drifted in and out of sleep for about thirty minutes, until eventually giving up and going back to staring out the window. When the bus was almost in South Park he heard snickering, looking forward to see Cartman peaking over the seats. "You guys are sooo gay." He giggled.

"Piss off, Cartman." Stan said, too tired to be dealing with his shit right now.

"I bet when you guys hang out you sit around talking about your feelings like a bunch of girls."

"Seriously, Cartman. You're such a fucking asswipe."

"I'd rather be an asswipe than have to be gay for Kahl. Right, Kinny?"

"You're on your own there. I'd totally be gay for Kyle. You've seen his ass, right?"

"God dammit, Kenny, enough with the ass thing. And both of you shut up, he's sleeping."

"Aw, that's cute." Came Craig's monotone voice from the seats horizontal to Stan and Kyle. "He doesn't want us to wake his boyfriend."

"Oh, Jesus, not you, too." Stan complained, giving Craig a look of earnest betrayal and receiving the middle finger in return.

"Hey, Kinny, do you think when they suck each other's dicks Stan swallows?" Cartman continued to taunt and Stan pulled a face.

"Dude, weak."

He expected Kenny to comment on how gross the question was because, seriously, ew, but instead he said "Kyle probably does, but my money's on Stan spitting."

"Nope. He swallows." Kyle said sleepily from Stan's shoulder, appearing to have just woken up.

"Dude!" Stan protested, as Cartman laughed uncontrollably. The other passengers looked back at the group in annoyance, and Kenny elbowed Cartman to get him to stop.

"That's really fucking gay." Craig said, earning a scowl from Stan.

"You are literally dating Tweek." Kyle reminded him, halfway between sleep and consciousness and snuggling shamelessly into Stan's chest, much to his dismay. "And we're not gay. Stan just totally looks like he swallows."

The last ten minutes of the bus ride went smoothly. They pulled up to the station, and Stan sighed, moving to gently shake Kyle awake. He was always a little terrified when waking his boyfriend, who was a fairly heavy sleeper and far from a morning person. Once when they were thirteen Cartman had tried to wake him by shouting in his ear and had ended up with a bloody nose.

They got off the bus and started walking back to their respective houses. They parted ways as they all came upon their own streets, apart from Stan and Kyle, who were both headed for Kyle's house.

When they reached the Broflovski household, Stan used the spare key he kept around his neck to unlock the door, easing a sleepy Kyle in. Sheila was sat on the couch tapping on her laptop when they came in. "Well, hello, boys. You're home a little earlier than we thought you would be. How was the sleepover? You seem like you were up late."

"Uh, yeah. We were up playing video games." He said, subtly trying to support Kyle's weight, who looked like he was about to fall to the floor right there in the living room and peace the fuck out. "Kyle's actually really tired, so we're gonna head up and take a nap."

"Oh, of course. I'll wake you boys up when lunch is ready. Get some rest, bubbi."

Stan basically carried Kyle up the stairs, marching him into his bedroom and setting him down on the bed. Kyle only took his thick overcoat off before laying back, still in his sweater and jeans. Stan removed his shoes and peeled off his socks for him, before pushing into the center of the bed and pulling the blanket over him. Stan shucked his own coat and shoes, crawling into bed next to him and only falling asleep after Kyle had curled around him instinctively. 

When lunch was ready Sheila sent Ike up to tell the boys. When he peeked his head into Kyle's room he saw them sleeping soundly, holding each other like they'd die if they weren't touching. He closed the bedroom door, going back downstairs and telling his mother that they weren't hungry.

///

"They're gonna win!" Randy remarked excitedly. It was Friday night, and Stan's last football game of the season. Stan and Kenny were sat next to the Marsh family, none of whom regularly attended Stan's games but considered this one a special occasion. Plans had been made for all of them to go out to dinner after the game, either to celebrate the victory or try to forget the loss. It was looking like a celebration dinner, as the game was drawing to a close and the Cows were in the lead. 

Kyle was watching Stan's every move raptly, holding his breath every time he got tackled and feeling relief wash over him when he got up again. Kenny was watching half the time, trying to aim popcorn at his history teacher the other half the time.

At some point in the game Stan looked over at the bleachers, and Kyle couldn't stop himself from waving like an idiot, receiving a knowing look from Kenny and a less knowing but still kindly look from the parents. Stan sent him back a wink and Kyle felt his heart flutter.

Kyle always looked forward to watching Stan play. And not just because he looked hot when he was wrapped up in the game, although he did look insanely hot. He loved the proud feeling he got whenever Stan played. That was his boyfriend out there. HIS Stan making the crowd erupt with cheers. 

Stan was doing really good tonight, managing to avoid getting tackled for the most part. Kyle's eyes followed the boy as he ran across the field, always looking like he knew exactly what he was doing. 

Eventually Randy's prediction proved correct, and the Cows won, causing a roar of applause and screams from the bleachers. The team rejoiced, patting each other on the back and jumping around cheering. Stan started jogging towards the bleachers, making his way towards Kyle, who was already weaving through the crowd at top speed. They made it to the railing at the same time, giddy out of their minds. "Hey cu-" Stan's greeting was cut short when, without thinking about what he was doing, Kyle pulled himself over the railing, dropping into Stan's arms and wrapping his legs around his waist, kissing him deeply.

Stan seemed surprised at first, struggling not to topple over for a moment before reciprocating happily, not daring to pull away. Neither of them remembered where they were, Kyle didn't remember anything other than the fact that Stan had won, and as such, deserved a victory kiss. 

They only pulled away when they heard somebody clear their throat above them. They looked up to see Kenny leaning over the railing, looking extremely pleased. "That was quite a show, guys, but I just came to remind you for your own sake that you do, in fact, have an audience."

Kyle realized he was right, glancing around and noticing all the people around them whispering, looking at Kyle who was still very much being held by Stan. He got down quickly, standing with a good distance away from Stan, even though everyone had clearly seen them making out just a moment ago. "Uh, sorry, dude. I was just... really happy for you."

Stan was flushing. "Don't worry about it." Suddenly, his head snapped up. "Oh, God. Did my parents see that? Please tell me they were looking away." 

Kenny didn't answer the question, only tilted his head slightly and said "Let's go eat. Celebration meal."

The ride to Bennigan's was excruciatingly tense. Shelly was packed into the backseat with the boys, next to Kenny. Stan and Kyle were squeezed together tightly, trying to touch each other as little as possible in case anybody looked over at them. Randy and Sharon exchanged a few words about which street to take and whether they should stop for gas or not, but other than that, nobody said anything. 

When they got to the restaurant, Kyle had planned on sitting with some distance between him and Stan, just to be safe, but when he made it to the table the only seat left was right next to Stan and, worse yet, right across from Randy.

Their waitress introduced herself, taking their drink orders and rushing off to the kitchen, leaving the table to continue their awkward silence. Everyone was looking at each other, waiting for someone to say something, and by the time the waitress came back and placed their drinks in front of them, saying something about giving them a minute to think before dashing off again, they were still not talking. 

Eventually, Randy cleared his throat. "So, Stan. Kyle. I think maybe we should talk about what happened at the game."

"Randy." Sharon warned.

"That was an accident." Stan blurted out, and Kyle kicked him under the table for saying something so stupid.

"You accidentally shoved your tongue down his throat?" Shelly asked sarcastically, and Stan pointed his fork at her threateningly. Kyle sunk into his chair, trying to find an excuse to run away. All the while, Kenny was watching in muted contentment. 

"Stan-"

"We're dating." Kyle blurted this time, Stan giving him a dreadful look. 'Sorry' he mouthed.

They waited with bated breath as Randy looked between them, already thinking up the scornful words he would surely use. Eventually, the man leaned back in his chair, easy smile etched onto his features. "Nice one, son."

Stan looked at him in shock. "W-what?"

"It's cool if you're into guys, Stan. I'm just glad you're not dating an ugly one."

"Randy!" Sharon scolded. She turned to Kyle, giving him a polite smile before addressing her son. "What your father is trying to say is that we think the two of you are a lovely couple."

"Oh." Stan said. "So... you're not mad?"

"Well, I'd have liked to be told a little sooner, but I'm very happy for the two of you."

With that, everyone returned to normal. Randy and Stan talked about the plays of that game, Sharon asked Kyle and Kenny the usual questions about school and such, and Shelly largely ignored everyone on her cell phone. Stan shamelessly slung his arm over Kyle's shoulder, playing with the loose curls at the nape of his neck. Kyle ate half of Stan's fries, and on the way to Kyle's house, where the boys had planned on staying the night, he frequently leans over to kiss his boyfriend's cheek, just because he could. 

They're dropped off at Kyle's house, and march towards the door. After letting themselves in, they find Sheila standing in the middle of the living, arms crossed. "Kyle, I just got off the phone with my friend who was at the football game. Is there something you wanna tell me.

For some reason, Kyle figures, fuck it. He's already come out once tonight. Why not do it one more time? "Yeah, Mom. Stan and I are a couple. Oh, also, I'm gay." He says so casually that it feels like any ordinary conversation.

Sheila looks more shocked than anything. "And you didn't think to tell me?"

Kyle shrugs, glancing at Stan. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

Sheila sighs heavily, but allows them to pass. The three boys spend the rest of the night playing video games and cracking stupid jokes. Gerald says nothing the next morning when he comes to wake them for breakfast and finds Stan sleeping serenely on top of Kyle, head nuzzled into his chest and Kyle's arms wrapped around his waist.

Kyle and Sheila do end up talking after Stan and Kenny leave. She's surprisingly calm, if not a little disappointed. She's mostly reasonable, only upsetting her son when she gripes about him never marrying a nice Jewish girl. She sets a firm rule about Kyle not being allowed to close his bedroom door when Stan is over, but that rule is quickly overlooked within a week. 

Gerald is a bit more like Kyle expected. He yells at him a bit, and calls it a choice he's making, and a bad one at that. The words sting a bit, but not enough for Kyle to feel bad about himself. After all, it's his life. Eventually,after several months, Gerald gets used to the sight of his son in another boy's arms, although begrudgingly. 

School the next Monday was an event to be sure. Everyone whispered about Stan and Kyle as they walked down the hallway, hand in hand, and Kyle thought he heard Wendy say Bebe owed her twenty bucks when she saw them, but the only person who actually had anything to say was Cartman. 

"I had to see it to believe it!" He shouted as he entered the cafeteria, spotting Stan and Kyle. Stan had his arm around Kyle, who was leaning into his chest, phone tilted so they could both look at the screen as Kyle scrolled aimlessly through Instagram. "You guys are so fucking gay!"

"Yeah." Stan sad emotionlessly, eyes still glued to Kyle's phone screen. 

Cartman is perplexed by this, gaping at everyone at the lunch table, who were all going on as if this was the most natural thing in the world. "You- you guys. They're gay. Like, actually gay."

Kenny nods. "Uh-huh. I told you, Kyle's ass can turn anyone gay." He says, as if it's a homework question they'd been debating and Kenny had gotten right.

"Yeah, he's got a really nice ass." Token says matter of factly. 

"Everyone needs to stop talking about my boyfriend's ass right fucking now." Stan grumbles, and Kyle looks up at him fondly. 

"You heard him, right? I'm not delusional? He did say boyfriend?" Cartman was slowly growing agitated at the lack of disgusted response.

"Does that upset you, Cartman?" Kyle asked, finally looking away from his phone.

"Yes!"

"Because you have a gay little crush on me, right?"

"What?!"

Everyone is giggling now. "Cartman, I'm sorry. I just don't see you that way."

"I do not fucking like you, you filthy Jewrat!"

"Oh my god, you totally wanna kiss me right now." Kenny is belly laughing at this point.

"Don't you dare, Kahl!"

"Jesus, Cartman. Stop flirting with my man." Stan adds in, and Kyle snorts. 

Cartman's face is cherry red. "Do not accuse me of participating in your faggotry." 

"What, this faggotry?" Stan asks, kissing his boyfriend sweetly as Cartman pretends to vomit.

"Whatever, you guys. Condone them if you want. Just know that if we don't put a stop to this, it could end up spreading." He said conspiratorially. "They could turn each and every one of us gay."

"Kyle's ass is already doing that."

"Kenny, I swear to God I will fucking end your life!" 

After lunch Stan walks Kyle to class with an arm around his waist, and kisses him goodbye. He doesn't give a shit who sees, and he doesn't give a shit what they say, either. Kyle is his boyfriend, and that makes him the luckiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a self-indulgent little side-project while I work on my WIP. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
